Kuz
by Sakura Sky
Summary: IYYYH crossover Kagome has a cousin named Kuwabarra, what will happen when she meets his friends?
1. Default Chapter

Kuz  
  
Kagome growled angrily as she walked home from school. Hojo had somehow, once again, talked her into a date. On top of that, she had to go back to the Sengoku Jedi today. And nothing, NOTHING, could change her sour mood. "Arrg!! I hate days like this! Everything always goes wrong! And I'll bet Inu Yasha will be angry still since I had to sit him a 'few' times to get back. Man, I'm going to bed as soon as I get home." Finally, Kagome reached the familiar steps to the Higurasuri Shrine. "Mom, I'm home." She called tiredly. "Oh good honey. I have a surprise for you! Hurry, come into the living room." Shaking her head, Kagome walked into the living room. What or really WHO she saw shocked her beyond belief. "Ka-KAZUMA!! Oh Kami, you're here!!" The raven-haired teen launched herself strait to her best friend, her older cousin Kazuma Kuwabarra. The orange- haired monstrosity just barely caught his only fan, his younger cousin Kagome Higurasuri. "Happy to see me, huh?" Kuwabarra chuckled. Yes, he would prove his cousin was absolutely gorgeous to his non-believing friends, Yuusuke, Hiei, and even the polite Kurama. "No duh Kazu-kun!! I haven't seen you for like..EVER!" "Well, lets catch up with everything then, 'kay? How 'bout we talk about your time traveling thing?" "SURE!!" Kagome squealed, quite happy to see her cousin again. Kuwabarra was the only one outside of Kagome's immediate family that knew about her 2nd life. "Well then, lets get going!" Kuwabarra said grabbing Kagome's arm and running out the door after a lightning fast goodbye to Mrs. Higurasuri. "W-wheeeerrrreee arrree weeee g-goiiinnng?" Kagome managed to squeak out between the many bumps her cousin ran over. "Oh don't worry. Don't worry at all, I just want to pro. I mean talk and catch up, with you, that's all." 'Well, here I go! Now I can prove that my family has beautiful people in it too, and regain it's honor in my friends' eyes. Not to mention I'll win Urameshi's stupid bet, and that means a WEEK of free punches on him!! Yup, my plan's fool-proof!!!' And so, the wild run to.. somewhere.. continued on.  
  
Sakura S.: So, should I keep going or not? Send me your reviews please!! Oh, tell me [in review votes of course] whether I should pair Kagome up with Kurama, Yuusuke, Inu Yasha, or Hiei, I don't really care!! Ja Ne! 


	2. Scary Kagome

Kuz  
  
After a short sprint, Kuwabarra and Kagome had reached Raspberry Park. It was called this because of all the raspberries that grew there. The two sat down on an old park bench to catch their breath.  
  
Once some color had returned to her face, Kagome whispered into her cousin's ear tiredly.  
  
"Kazu-kun, since we're here" here she gulped some air. "why don't we start talking. Here, I'll go first. Kazuma, how was your day?"  
  
Her cousin caught his breath, and turned a goofy grin toward her.  
"You really wanna know?" Just as he knew she would, Kagome slowly but surely began to get annoyed.  
  
"Yes "dear" cousin I would like to know." Silently, Kagome dared him to ask the same question again.  
  
"Well, you REEEAAALLLYYY wanna know??" Kuwabarra knew he was trying his cousin's patience, but he couldn't help it. The temptation was just too great.  
  
Even though he'd only said it twice, Kagome's face was bright red, and steam was coming out of her ears. Yes, she knew exactly where this was going.  
  
And she had to stop her moronic cousin before he annoyed her to death, AGAIN! In order to do that, she had to be tough. Real tough.  
  
"KAZUMA KUWABARRA, YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH, OR I MIGHT JUST WACK IT OFF!!!! AND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME ASK YOU AGAIN ABOUT YOUR DAY!!"  
  
By now, Kuwabarra had become one with the bench. When his cousin got mad, she got mad.  
  
Though he hadn't expected her to get this mad when he'd only asked the same question twice.  
  
Of course he couldn't blame her, he'd done this like a bazillion times.  
  
Slowly, a smile returned to Kagome's face, and Kuwabarra began, hesitantly, to relax.  
  
"Well, my day was horrible Kazuma. There's this guy named Hojo at my school, and he likes me, but I don't like him. And now I'm stuck on a date with him! Can you believe it???!!!"  
  
"Don't worry dear kuz, I'll protect you!"  
  
So, the conversation continued like this. Kagome whining, Kuwabarra acting macho just to impress her.  
  
And so, the day went by quite quickly. Kuwabarra decided to sleep over at Kagome's house, and both Kagome and Souta were very happy.  
  
Sakura S.: Thank you 4 R&Ring. I'm SOO sorry about the format in my first chapter. I will try to correct it. A big thanx to Katzztar who helped me fix my Japanese suffix of Kazu-CHAN. It was supposed to be Kazu-KUN. I've just seen soo many authors put boy's name-chan. I'm VERY SORRY!! Well anyway, did you like this chapter? Plz R&R. Ja Ne!! 


	3. Who is that?

Kuz  
  
Hiya everybody! It's me, Sakura Sky again. I'm here with my third chappie for "Kuz"! And thanx to all my reviewers for.  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh stop blabbing will you? Can we get on with the story now?!!?  
  
Sky: *bottom lips quiver* WAAAAA!!!! You meany, you hurt my feelings!  
  
Kagome: *stamps foot* Now look what you've done! How come you're so mean to Sky-Chan?  
  
Inu-Chan: Cuz I can be! Humph!  
  
Sky: Kag-Chan! Will you *whispers* PLEASE??? ^_^  
  
Kag:*evil glint in eyes* SURE Sky-kun!! Hehe hehe!  
  
Kag: Inu Yasha,....OSWARI OSWARI OSWARI OSWARI!  
  
Sky*feels better* Thanx Kagome! Now, on with the story!  
  
~  
A pair of brown eyes looked on at the two people through a pair of bushes. He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
'How in the world did that baka get a pretty girl to even TALK to him, much less talk to him in a park?. They seem to have known each other for a long time, or she wouldn't call him "kun".  
  
Hmm. wonder who she is. I'm also wondering about this strange power I feel she's emitting. It's HUGE. How could someone have so much spirit energy and be a GIRL?'  
  
Yuusuke decided to call Botan and ask her for a portal to Renkai. He pulled out his communicator, and a familiar face showed up.  
  
"Botan, I need a portal to the toddler's office right away. Oh, and could you call the other SD members also, this is VERY urgent. ... Yes, thanks. Kay, see ya then." He snapped his communicator shut, and turned back to the scene before him.  
  
What he saw made him laugh hysterically in his head, so he wouldn't get caught. Of course Kuwabarra knew he was there, but the girl didn't, and he wanted to keep it that way, for safety reasons.  
  
The girl looked ready to kill, and Kuwabarra was oh, how would you put it? Pale and melted into the bench.  
  
'Well, that didn't take long. Now I can go home and torment Kuwabarra on losing a chick that pretty. AND, I'll... WHAT???!!!'  
  
The girl had just calmed down, and was now totally being nice to Kuwabarra. This shocked the young man so much, that he didn't see the portal appear in front of him.  
  
After a while of staring blankly into confusion and disappointment, did Yuusuke FINALLY notice the portal.  
  
'Well, this was quite an interesting. Hmm, I think everyone should know that Kuwabarra has a girlfriend, and Koenma should know about the power she has.'  
  
With that in mind, he jumped through the portal and on to another world.  
  
Sky: Hey guys. I'm SO SORRY that it's been so long for an update, but I promise to update faster, K?!!  
  
Luv Reviews, so, R&R!! Ja Ne!!!!!!!! 


	4. Wrongly Accused: Kuwabarra's Plan

Kuz  
  
I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated in SO long! I've just been so busy with ALL kinds of things, plus I had the flu. Well, I'm going to make this chapter as long as I can so; I hope you'll forgive me for such a long absence!  
  
Kagome: YAY! Now I can prove that I'm not Kuwabarra's girlfriend. YUCK! * whispers * I couldn't imagine ANYONE being HIS girlfriend.  
  
Kagome-chan, do you know where Inu Yasha is? Oh, look here he comes now! (Inu Yasha comes out of the shadows. FREAK) Inu-darling, will you please do the disclaimer? PLEASE?  
  
Inu Yasha: (remembers the last time he ever disobeyed.) Hai Sky-chan, just don't do what you did last time.  
  
Disclaimer: Sky-chan does not, I repeat, does NOT own my show, or YYH  
  
Kagome: (totally shocked) Now I'm scared. What DID you do to Inu Yasha last time?  
  
(Evil glint in eye) Nope. Not telling. If you figure it out, (talking to readers) I will put you in my story as a side character, and you will be paired up with the guy who comes in second place for the Kagome's Boyfriend Race.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Wrongly accused: Kuwabarra's plan  
  
Kuwabarra ran into Koenma's office breathing hard. Botan had shown up at the park mere seconds after Kagome had left. He was glad about that, it would have been hard to explain seeing how the bet was between Yuusuke and himself.  
  
All eyes turned toward the last member of the team.  
  
"So, we're all here now, and I'd REALLY like to know what's going on with you Yuusuke. I mean, you never want to come here, so why the change in attitude?" Koenma, prince of Makai, said quickly.  
  
"Well, I have an announcement to make. KUWABARRA HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!" Yuusuke quickly looked around and after a moment of registrations of what had been said, Yuusuke got the reaction he'd hoped to get.  
  
"WHAT??" everyone in the room except Yuusuke disbelievingly cried out.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Yuusuke answered them all. "You heard me. Kuwabarra's got a girlfriend."  
  
"Urameshi, I'm going to kick your butt for saying that! Kagome IS NOT my girlfriend! And if you EVER say" but he was cut off.  
  
"Oh, so her name's Kagome huh? Well, if you don't make your move, someone else's gonna take her. Like me." (Yuusuke)  
  
This enraged Kuwabarra. How dare he talk about his cousin like she was a piece of property! 'I should kill him for that, but. (Smiles at thought) Kagome could take him out easily. Maybe I'll just leave him with her for a little bit, and tell her what he just said. HEH, Urameshi is SO dead!  
  
With that decided, Kuwabarra looked over to Yuusuke. An evil grin hung over his face. "Lets go meet Kagome then, huh?"  
  
~ @ The Sunset Shrine ~  
  
Kagome made herself busy by cleaning up the house. Her mother had to leave with jii-chan and her imouto to Kyoto to help her aunt Anna unpack at her new house.  
  
Sighing, Kagome put away the broom and sat on the couch closing her eyes tiredly. Kuwabarra still hadn't come home yet. 'Hm. what is he doing'?  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kagome jumped off the couch and opened the door.  
  
There, was her baka cousin with some friends of his. "Finally you're home Kazuma no baka! I was worried sick! And who are your friends?"  
  
Kuwabarra opened his mouth to speak, but was shoved aside by Yuusuke.  
  
"Yo. My name is Yuusuke Urameshi. And this is Kurama" he pointed to a handsome redhead boy, and then a black spiky haired boy. "And last but not least, Hiei."  
  
"Uh, Kagome? Can I tell you something? Alone." Kuwabarra asked his powerful cousin meekly.  
  
Kagome eyed him for a second, and then allowed them all to come in and she dragged Kuwabarra into the kitchen.  
  
"Well you see Kagome.."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
I guess this chappie came out ok. HEH, Yuusuke is so DEAD. maybe I should make him do something worse than that. dunno. You tell me whatcha want! I'm hungry, and my mom's made pancakes, so I'm logging off. The contest for a part in my story will have details on how you leave your answer. So, don't enter until then. Ja Ne! 


	5. Kagome and a thousand too many LIKE's!

Kuz  
  
Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter to 'Kuz'!! Isn't that wonderful?!? Now I won't be threatened by people with tomatoes and other... 'things' who want more chapters!!!!! Isn't that a relief? Heh! On with more 'Kuz'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
Kagome listened carefully to what her cousin had to say. And so far, she was not pleased at all. That is, until we come in...  
  
"...and please Kagome, don't hurt me! I-I'll do anything! B-but please 'OH GREAT AND POWERFUL COUSIN ONE-PERSON-DUDE' don't be a-angry about my stupid actions! Please!!!!! HAVE MERCY!!!" Oh, Kuwabarra had a way with words. And this time, just because she felt like laughing at the poor, helpless teenager sitting on her floor holding onto her legs like a life line (which it probably WAS), she'd let him go. NEXT time, however, he'd feel her wrath! That was a promise.  
  
Looking down she remembered something. "Hey, Kuwabarra, you said that friend of yours, Yu-something Ura-what, made a 'comment' about me or something? Right?" Her cousin looked up at her like a scared puppy for a moment, before he got the message that he would live to see another day. Standing and dusting himself off, Kuwabarra nodded his head.  
  
"Yuusuke Urameshi? Yeah, he did. Why?"  
  
Kagome thought for second before asking what was on her mind. "What EXACTLY did he say? I'd REALLY like to know."  
  
Kuwabarra thought for a second on the answer to that question. Then, he cleared his throat, and mimicked (HORRIBLY mimicked, I might add) Yuusuke's voice.  
  
"Ahem... 'Oh, so her name's Kagome huh? Well if you don't make your move, someone else's gonna take her. Like me.' And that's exactly what he said." Kuwabarra was feeling better that he'd put his plan into action, that is, until his cousin began to growl.  
  
Oh that Yuu-whos-a-what's-his-stupid-name guy had REALLLLY over stepped a boundary there! No one EVER claimed her like some piece of junk! EVER!!! This guy had run out of luck, because she'd already been the nice girl side of her personality by allowing Kuwabarra some mercy. Now it was time to feed her 'I'm a punk, touch me and you die' side of her personality by ANNIHALATING (sp?) that good for nothing jerk!  
  
Kagome clenched her fists while she began to stalk toward the door. Suddenly, she was pulled back. It was Kuwabarra, of course, who had somehow regained his lost courage. She looked at him oddly before raising a delicate eyebrow. "Well..." she started. This silent thing was becoming annoying.  
  
Kuwabarra huffed. "You should know better than to kill someone you don't know ANYTHING what-so-ever about! HMPH!" He had no idea why he was acting like he ACTUALLY wanted Yuusuke to live, but something told him it would prove to his liking more.  
  
Kagome thought on this for a bit, before a plan formed in her mind. Smirking wolfishly, she pulled out of Kuwabarra's grasp. He DID have a point, and so she'd play by his rules for a while.  
  
"You know, you're right, I should really get to know that guy before anything else happens. Follow me Kuwabarra."  
  
~  
  
The rest of the Yu Yu gang sat patiently, only hearing a bit of cries from Kuwabarra about "... MERCY!" and the occasional muffled reply. All of them wondered what was going on in there. Was someone dying?  
  
Suddenly, the kitchen door opened to reveal Kuwabarra's gorgeous girlfriend, and the stupid monkey himself. Once again everyone wondered how on Earth did Kuwabarra got her to be his girlfriend. They knew it couldn't be because of his looks, that was for sure. The girl, Kagome, stalked over to Yuusuke. She sat next to him and batted her eyelashes girlily. (I know, not a word. *Sigh* But oh well!)  
  
"Like HI!" she giggled cutely. "Like I'm Kagome! You're Yuusuke, like right? Oh my, like, gosh! I've like, heard so much about you! Like, you have a HUGE rep., I mean you're like, the best fighter I've like, ever, like, heard of! Like, that's so cool! And like, do you, like, have like a girlfriend? Like common! Tell me, like soon! Hee-hee! Like, who are, like, your friends?"  
  
Yuusuke looked at this girl for a second, before grinning like crazy! Oh he liked her now! She wasn't one of those control freak girls, but the cheerleader type. Maybe he could get to know her...  
  
~  
  
HA! You weren't expecting that, were you? Don't lie, I know, you weren't! Well, ANOTHER one of my oh so famous cliffhangers. Was this chapter longer? I'm still working on that if it isn't... Anyhoo, c ya L8er! Ja Ne!! 


End file.
